Tears of a Lily
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Jika aku tidak dapat menjadi orang yang kau sukai, dan kau cintai. Maka, aku akan menjadi sesuatu yang kau sukai. RnR pliss


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**A/N :** hai..hai.. aqu kembali dengan fic baru.. kali ini hanya Lilynette, akan ada sedikit dongeng putri duyung di sini, hehehe okelah, semoga kalian menyukainya.. ^^ humm oh iyah, kalo tanda miring artinya Flashback yah, atau penggalan dongeng kalo dia ditulis di tengah-tengah.

Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk **yuminozomi** dan **marianne de Marionettenspieler**

Tears of a Lily.

_Jika aku tidak dapat menjadi orang yang kau sukai, dan__kau cintai. Maka, aku akan menjadi sesuatu yang kau sukai._

_

* * *

_

12 tahun lalu, saat aku berumur 8 tahun, ibuku menceritakan sebuah dongeng.

"_Lilynette," aku menoleh, ibuku memanggilku,__aku segera mengeluarkan tubuhku dari air, dan berlari ke__arahnya._

"_Ada apa, bu?" tanyaku, ibuku duduk di pasir putih itu, aku mengikutinya._

"_Kau ingin mendengar cerita ibu?" aku merapikan rambut hijau terangku yang mulai berantakan, lalu aku mengangguk._

"_Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran._

"_Ibu akan menceritakan, tentang seorang putri duyung," aku menatap wajah ibuku, dia menatap lurus ke pantai._

_

* * *

_

Sekarang, pukul 04.30.

Aku berdiri di atas sebuah tebing, aku mencondongkan wajahku ke bawah, di bawah terdapat banyak karang, dan deru ombak yang sangat kencang. Aku kembali menatap langit di hadapanku, matahari akan segera muncul. Perlahan angin bertiup sehingga menerbangkan rambutku. Aku merentangkan tanganku,

"Ggio," gumamku, aku memejamkan mataku.

* * *

7 tahun lalu.

Aku berlari keluar rumah, kebiasaanku saat pagi hari adalah berlari, itu sangat menyenangkan, angin yang masih segar menerpa wajahku. Saat itu aku melihatnya, yang juga sedang menatapku, aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" bentakku, dia hanya tertawa, "apa yang lucu?" aku kembali membentaknya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, aku sering melihatmu berlari," ucapnya. Aku menelengkan kepalaku, karena aku merasa pernah melihat orang ini.

"Kau, tetanggaku kan?" tanyaku, dia hanya mengangguk dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ggio Vega," aku mengulurkan tanganku ragu-ragu.

"Lilynette," ucapku singkat.

"Ayo," ajaknya.

"Ayo?" dia melangkah duluan.

"Kita kan satu sekolah, kau benar-benar tidak memperhatikan tetanggamu?" Ggio memutar kepalanya menatap diriku.

"Ah, iya," aku berlari menyusulnya,

Itu adalah pertemuan pertama ku dengannya, memang hanya seperti pertemuan biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi aku tetap mengingatnya.

_Di usianya yang ketujuh belas, sang putri duyung berenang ke permukaan._

_Saat, itu dia bertemu dengan seorang pangeran yang sedang mengendarai sebuah kapal mewah._

Semenjak hari itu aku semakin dekat dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Ggio Vega. Kami pun menjadi teman yang sangat akrab, selalu berbagi semuanya. Kami bahkan pergi ke vila hanya berdua, seolah tak ada pembatas di antara kami, aku sangat menyukai hal itu. Kami bebas berpelukan di depan semua orang, yang terkadang menimbulkan tanda tanya oleh semua orang, tapi kami tidak memperdulikannya, karena kami adalah sahabat, ya sahabat, awalnya memang begitu.

Musim panas dimulai, seluruh kelas 3 di SMP Karakura, mengadakan jalan-jalan ke pantai, tapi tidak denganku dan Ggio, kami memiliki acara kami sendiri, tentu saja. Kami pergi sendiri ke pantai, yang berada dekat dengan rumahku yang dulu, kami tidak mengeluarkan biaya untuk penginapan, karena tempat yang kami gunakan untuk berteduh adalah rumahku.

Sore harinya kami bermain di pantai, dia sangat antusias untuk ke pantai, aku hanya tersenyum melihat sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Lalu, kami duduk di pinggir pantai, sesekali air menyapa kaki kami.

"Aku sangat menyukai air," tia-tiba dia bergumam, aku menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Entah," dia tersenyum.

"Entah?" aku sangat bingung dengan jawabannya, bukankah harusnya jika kita menyukai sesuatu, kita pasti memiliki alasannya?

"Karena aku suka, makanya aku tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya;. Jika aku mati, aku ingn bersatu dengan lautan, yang merupakan tempat bermuaranya semua air," aku tertegun mendengarnya.

"Apa sih, kau berkata seolah akan pergi saja," dia menatapku, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau benar," dia berdiri, dan segera mengangkatku.

"Kyaaa, Ggio, turunkan aku," rontaku.

"Hahaha..tidak akan," lalu dia berlari kedalam air, dan menjatuhkan ku di dalamnya.

"Kyaaaa," aku hanya dapat berteriak, baju kami pun basah kuyup saat itu.

"Hahaha.." Ggio tertawa saat itu, entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menyukai wajah tertawanya. Dia berdiri, sedangkan aku, masih duduk di dalam air itu. Aku menjulurkan tanganku.

"Ggio," panggilku, untuk meminta bantuan, dia mendekat dan menjulurkan kepalanya, aku langsung menarik kepalanya dan mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, dan mengangkat tubuhku.

Aku dapat melihat iris keemasan miliknya dengan jelas, untuk beberapa menit kami bertatapan.

"Lilynette," panggilnya.

"Ah, maaf," aku langsung melepaskan tanganku.

"Ayo pulang," dia mengacak-acak rambutku, dan menggenggam tanganku. Kami berlari menuju rumahku. Saat itu aku enggan mengakuinya, tapi aku sangat menyukai genggaman tangannya.

_Saat itu, terjadi badai, kapala sang pangeran yang tengah berlayar, terhempas terkena badai. Sang putri duyung yang menatap kejadian itu langsung berenang mendekati kapal itu dan mencari sang pangeran._

_Dia berenang mencari-cari sang pangeran, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat menatap sang pangeran berada di bawah laut, dengan mata terpejam. Putri duyung mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menyelamatkan sang pangeran. Setelah, berhasil putri duyung itu langsung membawanya ke permukaan._

Waktu terasa begitu cepat, tak terasa aku sudah memasuki tahun kedua di SMU Karakura. Dengan waktu seperti itu, hubunganku dan Ggio semakin dekat.

"Ayo, Ggio," aku mengajaknya untuk memakan bekal seperti biasa.

"Hei, Lilynette, apa kau tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Habis, kau jarang terlihat pergi dengan laki-laki selain aku," saat dia mengatakan hal itu, aku terkejut, dia benar, aku sangat jarang pergi dengan laki-laki selain dia.

"Aku belum memikirkannya," ucap Lilynette.

"Kenapa?" dia menatapku heran.

"Karena belum ada yang menanyakannya," jawab ku.

"Kau terlalu galak sih, jadi mereka takut untuk mengajakmu berkenalan, dan mengobrol," aku terdiam, aku tahu, saat itu dia hanya bercanda, tapi entah mengapa aku menyetujui semua perkataannya, mungkin aku memang galak, sehingga beberapa laki-laki minder terhadapku.

"Kau benar," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Coba tersenyum lagi," pintanya.

"Tidak mau," jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Jika, kau tersenyum, kau itu lebih manis," dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan wajahku. Lalu, dia tersenyum.

"Apa sih," aku mendorong tubuhnya, tanpa terasa kedua pipiku panas, dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Hehe.." dia hanya tersenyum, aku pun melanjutkan makan siangku.

_Setelah kejadian penyelamatan itu, __sang putri duyung kembali kerumahnya, dia sangat senang. Dia menyadari bahwa dia menyukai sang pangeran itu, oleh karena itu dia ingin kembali bertemu dengan sang pangeran._

Di sore hari sepulang sekolah, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama teman-teman perempuanku. Aku bersama dengan, Inoue, Kuchiki, dan Nel, masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Hei, Lilynette, kau pacaran ya sama Ggio?" tanya Nel, aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kami hanya sahabat," jawabku.

"Benarkah?" selidik Inoue, "persahabatan antara perempuan dan laki-laki itu sulit, karena lambat laun akan menumbuhkan rasa yang berbeda," ucap Inoue lagi. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku, memikirkan wajah Ggio, tiba-tiba wajahku memerah

"Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Kuchiki, aku hanya menggelengkan wajahku.

"Ti-tidak," jawabku.

"Kalau benar begitu, ya sudah," Inoue tersenyum, lalu kami kembali mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh sensei.

"Err, apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanyaku, mereka semua menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatapku.

"Tentu saja, apa itu?" tanya Nel.

"Jika, hanya memikirkan wajahnya saja wajahku sudah memerah, setiap dia menyentuhku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku berdegup dengan kencang, menurut kalian itu apa? Apakah aku sakit?" tanyaku, mereka saling bertatapan lalu tertawa.

"Tentu saja, itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta, Lilynette," ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," sangkalku.

SRETT

Tiba-tiba pintu kelasku terbuka, kami semua langsung menoleh.

"Lily, ayo pulang," ajaknya, tentu saja Ggio Vega. Sontak wajahku langsung memerah. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku duluan ya," aku membereskan barang-barangku.

"Hati-hati," Inoue melambaikan tangannya.

_Saat itu, terdengar kabar tentang penyihir yang tinggal di dasar laut._

_Sang putri duyung yang sangat mencintai sang pangeran dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui sangan penyihir. Mereka melakukan transaksi, jika sang putri duyung ingin mendapatkan sang pangeran maka ia harus memilik sepasang kaki, untuk mendapatkan hal itu dia harus menukar suaranya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, sang putri duyung menyetujuinya, tapi dia tidak mengerti akan konsekuensi yang akan ia tanggung jika tidak berhasil mendapatkan sang pangeran._

Aku dan Ggio berjalan seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba kami melewati sebuah toko bunga.

"Hei, ada lily," Ggio berhenti di depan toko itu, aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap dirinya, "tunggu sebentar ya," dia tersenyum dan berjalan masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Mau apa sih dia?" omel ku. Beberapa menit aku menunggu akhirnya dia keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" aku langsung mencecarnya.

"Ada bunga lily di sana," Ggio menyerahkan setangkai bunga Lily ke hadapan wajahku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Bunga Lily berbeda dari bunga lainnya, dia dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama, bahkan harumnya pun bertahan lama, dia memiliki keindahan yang tersendiri, dia tidak mencolok seperti bunga lainnya, tapi dia melengkapi bunga yang lainnya," aku menatap wajahnya lama sekali.

"Aww," aku mengerang, dia memukul kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, harusnya kau segera mengambil bunga ini dan matamu langsung berbinar-binar," Ggio mencontohkannya, aku tertawa dan mengambil bunga itu.

"Terima kasih," aku kembali tersenyum.

"Kau cantik dengan caramu tersendiri," aku kembali menatap wajahnya dan semburat merah mulai mengisi kedua pipiku, dia berjalan kedepan dan menggandneg tanganku menarikku berjalan di sampingnya, dadaku kembali berdegup kencang. Sepertinya aku benar-benar mencintainya.

_Sang putri duyung __akhirnya kembali bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Betapa senangnya perasannya saat menemui sang pangeran yang sangat ia cintai. Ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan sang pangeran agar dia dapat tetap hidup, hari semakin hari mereka semakin dekat. Sang putri duyung ingin menyatakan perasannya tapi dia bisu._

Saat baru tiba di sekolah, aku langsung dikerubuni oleh Kuchiki, Inoue, dan Nel.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" Nel langsung bertanya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin.

"Iya," mereka langsung tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya segera kau katakan," saran Inoue.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau akan menyesal, jika dia direbut oleh orang lain," ucap Nel.

Teng teng.

Bel berbunyi.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan," ucap Kuchiki, aku hanya menatap mereka yang berlalu.

"Mengatakannya?" aku terus memikirkan perkataan itu.

Saat Istirahat seperti biasa aku makan bersama Ggio, saat di perjalanan, sebuah insiden terjadi.

Bukk.

Ggio menabrak sesorang yang sedang membawa buku di tangannya,

"Maaf," Ggio menolong gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu," gadis itu langsung berdiri, Ggio hanya tersenyum menatap sikap gadis itu, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Ayo," aku kembali menariknya, saat makan Ggio bertanya tentang gadis itu.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ggio.

"Siapa?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

"Gadis yang baru saja ku tabrak," tanya Ggio antusias.

"Iya," jawabku singkat, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Err-siapa ya," aku berusha mengingat padahal aku sangat mengingat nama gadis berkepang dua itu.

"Ayolah Lily, siapa namanya?" kini Ggio sediki memaksa, aku menatap matanya.

"Soi..fon," jawabku pelan.

"Dia kelas berapa?" aku mulai merasa risih.

BRAK.

Aku menghentakkan kotak makanku, Ggio menatapku, dengan tatapan bingung. Aku terkejut, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan.

"Ma-maaf," aku langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Ggio yang masih menatapku.

Saat itu aku berlari, dan berlari. Salahkah aku melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku hanya kesal dia mulai berbicara tentang seorang perempuan selain aku, egoiskah itu namanya? Tentu saja itu egois, wajar jika, dia mulai tertarik dengan seorang perempuan, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak suka melihat pandangan matanya yang kini mulai berbeda.

Baiklah, Lilynette, sekarang kau adalah orang yang egois, bagus sekali.

Semenjak kejadian tadi siang aku tidak mampu menatap wajah Ggio, aku merasa bersalah, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Aku berjalan santai, rasanya sungguh berbeda saat berjalan bersama Ggio, aku menatap ke depan, dan betapa terkejutnya aku, saat menatap Ggio berdiri di depan pagar rumahku, bagaimana bisa dia sampai terlebih dahulu?

"Ggio," panggilku sambil menundukkan wajahku.

"Maaf," aku terkejut, kenapa dia yang minta maaf?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau pasti mersa risih, maafkan aku," ucap Ggio lagi.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu," ucapku, lalu kami tertawa.

"Dasar, kita akan tetap bersahabat," ucap Ggio, aku terpaku mendengarnya, sahabat? Ya, mungkin sampai kapanpun aku tetap menjadi sahabatnya. Tapi, aku hanya dapat tersenyum tipis menanggapi pernyataannya.

**Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

"Lilynette," Nel menghampiriku dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa?" aku menoleh.

"Barusan..hosh..hosh, aku mendengar Ggio berpacaran dengan Soifon," ucapnya, tiba-tiba pulpen di tanganku terjatuh, aku mematung untuk sesaat.

"Lilynette," Nel memandangi wajahku dan mengguncang bahuku, aku hanya terdiam, tanpa terasa air mata terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

Aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini, perasaan cinta yang perlahan tumbuh di dalam hatiku. Aku terdiam, Nel hanya menatap iba pada diriku.

_Tiba-tiba putri duyung terkejut, saat mendengar kabar bahwa sang pangeran akan menikah dengan seorang putri di negeri seberang, putri duyung terpaku mendengar berita itu, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, karena hanya keheningan yang dapat ia timbulkan._

Aku kembali menjalankan aktifitasku seperti biasanya, pulang bersama dengan Ggio, seperti biasa, namun ada yang berbeda, aku lebih banyak diam sekarang, karena Ggio lebih sering menceritakan Soifon. Ggio belum menceritakan hubungannya dengan Soifon. Sedangkan aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya.

Tiba-tiba pada hari minggu, dia mengajakku pergi ke sebuah cafe

"Tumben kau mengajakku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apakan?" dia menjawab, sesekali kepalanya mengarah ke pintu masuk.

"Maaf aku terlambat," aku memutar kepalaku cepat, sesosok perempuan dengan rambut yang dikepang dua berdiri di samping Ggio.

"Akhirnya kau datang," Ggio tersenyum, aku sudah menduganya. Ggio menatapku.

"Ha-hai," jawabku kaku.

"Dia Lilynette, sahabatku," aku hanya tersenyum pahit, "Dia Soifon pacarku," rasanya jauh lebih sakit mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Soifon mengulurkan tangannya, aku menggerakkan tanganku perlahan.

"Ha-hai, a-aku Lilynette, sa-sahabatnya," ucapku terbata.

"Aku-" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah memotongnya.

"Soifon kan? Aku tahu, siapa yang tidak mengenal atlet bela diri sekolah kita," aku memaksakan sebuah senyum, Soifon hanya menatapku bingung.

"Begitu," dia langsung duduk di kursinya di samping Ggio, aku menatap mereka berdua, terkadang terjadi perdebatan kecil di antara mereka. Harusnya aku senang karena sahabatku menemukan orang yang di sayanginya, harusnya. Aku ini sahabatnya, ya, aku hanya sahabatnya. Terdengar menyedihkan bagiku, memikirkan hubungan ini terasa menyedihkan, tanpa aku sadari air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Tes. Air mata itu terjatuh.

"Lilynette," Ggio menatapku bingung, aku terkejut, "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyannya.

"Ah, aku hanya terharu kalian terlihat bahagia, akhirnya kau menemukannya, se-sebaiknya aku pergi," aku berdiri, dan mengambil tasku, "selamat bersenang-senang," ucapku, dan aku langsung berlari.

Aku mencari ponselku, dan menghubungi Inoue, yang aku tahu, dia juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, dia menyukai Kurosaki, tapi, Kurosaki menyukai Kuchiki, aku menghubunginya untuk meminta saran darinya.

"Ha-halo?" suaraku mulai bergetar.

"_Lilynette, ada apa?"_ tanyanya.

"Bisa kita bertemu?" tawarku.

"_Baiklah,"_ dia langsung menyanggupinya, ponselku tertutup, aku segera berjalan menuju taman Karakura.

30 menit berlalu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inoue.

"Kau dulu menyukai Kurosaki, kan?" dia menatapku, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui dia menyukai Kuchiki?"

"Sakit, tentu saja, tapi, aku tak dapat memaksakan apapun tentang sebuah perasaan," dia tersenyum dengan ringannya.

"Bagaimana kau dapat melupakannya?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Hanya perlu membuka hatimu," Inoue menatapku, "aku tau apa yang sedang kau alami," Inoue menepuk punggungku.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus ku lakukan," ucapku.

"Kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu, ku dengar Tesla, menyukaimu," Inoue tersenyum, aku berusaha mengangkat sudut bibirku.

"Mungkin aku dapat mencobanya," aku tersenyum pahit.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, aku mencari sosok Tesla di kelas sebelah.

"Apa kau punya waktu?" tanyaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Bisa kau temani aku, minggu ini?" terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Tentu," jawabnya cepat, aku langsung berbalik, dan bertemu dengan Ggio.

"Lily? Ada apa di kelasku?" tanyanya.

"Mencari seseorang," jawabku singkat.

"Siapa?"

"Ada apa sih?" tanyaku risih.

"Aku kan sahabatmu, wajar dong, kalau aku mau tahu," jawabnya.

"Aku mencari Tesla untuk mengajak pergi bersama, puas?" dia tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau tertarik juga pada laki-laki," aku hanya menundukkan wajahku, aku memang sudah tertarik pada laki-laki sejak dulu Ggio, aku sudah tertarik padamu.

"Ggio," Soifon muncul di belakang Ggio, Ggio langsung menoleh.

"Soifon," Ggio langsung berbalik, luka di hatiku kembali terbuka, aku lagsung membalikkan badanku, dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Beberapa bulan telah terlewati, hubugan ku dan Tesla semakin membaik, tapi tak lama, aku memutuskannya, karena aku merasa tidak benar, dia begitu baik terhdapaku, sedangkan aku hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Hubungan ini, kita akhiri saja," ucapku sambil menatap matanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah, semuanya baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu," aku memutar pandanganku, Ggio sedang berjalan bersama Soifon, dia tidak melihatku saat itu. Aku menatap gerakan mereka, mataku terbelalak saat mendapati mereka berciuman.

"Kau..menyukainya, kan?" Tesla bersuara, aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku.

"Iya," aku kembali menatap mereka yang masih berciuman.

Pluk.

Tesla memelukku, aku terkejut.

"Jangan lihat, pasti sakit, kan?" ucap Tesla.

"Hu..huhuhuh," tiba-tiba aku menangis, pelukan yang tulus, yang hanya dia lakukan untuk menenangkan hatiku, aku kembali bersedih, kenapa aku tidak dapat menyukai laki-laki seperti dia?

"Maafkan aku," isakku. Lalu, aku mendorong tubuhnya, dan berlari dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Lilynette!" aku mendengar teriakan Ggio, tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya, mana mungkin aku menoleh dengan wajah yang menyedihkan ini?

Semenjak kejadian itu, hubunganku dan Ggio semakin menjauh, karena dia telah menemukan dunianya sendiri sekarang, yang tak mungkin aku masuki. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada dongeng putri duyung yang pernah ibu ceritakan waktu itu. Dongeng itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan seperti ku.

_Sang putri duyung semakin panik, dia akan segera kehilangan nyawanya, karena sang pangeran akan menikah dengan wanita lain._

Hari kelulusan tiba.

Beberapa bulan, aku jalani dengan hati yang berat, semudah itukah persahabatan yang aku jalin bertahun-tahun dengan Ggio menjadi renggang? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa, mungkin aku yang terlalu melebihkan, tapi kau tahu perasaan ini, jauh lebih sakit, saat menatap wajahnya, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk sedikit menjauh, mungkin ini juga salahku.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

Kami semua sudah berkerja, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi pelukis, sedangkan Ggio, dia berkerja di sebuah perusahaan, begitupula dengan Soifon.

Aku melakukan kegiatanku di rumahku yang dulu, walau sesekali Ggio menghubungiku, untuk menanyakan kabarku, dan menceritakkan hubungannya dengan Soifon, hatiku kembali miris mendengarnya. Walaupun sudah 4 tahun terlewat, hatiku tetap tidak ingin berpindah kepada laki-laki lain, hati ini tetap setia kepada seorang laki-laki, Ggio Vega. Bodoh memang, menyukai seorang laki-laki yang jealas-jelas usdah bertunangan dengan perempuan lain. Bertunangan? Ya, dia sudah bertunangan dengan Soifon, dan sebentar lagi akan menikah, sedangkan aku? Masih terdiam memandangi langit dari balkon kamarku.

Lilynette, kau sunggu menyedihkan.

Aku terdiam di atas balkon itu, aku menatap ke bawah dan menatap air yang bergerak tenang.

Air ya? Aku kembali mengingat perkataan Ggio, aku kembali menangis, kenapa harus seperti ini? Tidak bisakah, dia juga mencintaiku? Rasa ini begitu sakit, aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi, jantungku berdenyut sakit, setiap mendengar Ggio menyebut nama Soifon, tidak bisakah dia menugacapkan namaku lagi? Sekarang aku tidak mendengar dia memanggil namaku, yang dia panggil hanya 'kau'. Kenapa perasaan ini, harus terus tumbuh? Kenapa aku tak mampu mengatakan aku mencintainya? Aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku. Aku mengambil kuas dan mulai menyapukan kuas itu ke canvas putih itu.

Saat aku mulai melukis, pikiran ku terarah ke putri duyung. Kenapa dia harus menjadi buih, kenapa dia juga tak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu? Aku mulai berpikir, kenapa akhir dongeng itu tidak bahagia seperti dongeng lain? Aku mulai berpikir, kenapa hal itu juga terjadi padaku, mungkin, aku juga harus mengakhirinya dengan cara yang sama.

Aku menatap lukisanku yang telah selesai, aku menatap jam yang kini sudah pukul 03.00 dini hari.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

"Halo," sapaku pelan.

"Aku akan menikah," Ggio berteriak dari ujung telepon, aku hanya terdiam, "kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya.

"Se-selamat ya," ucapku.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa datang ya," ucapnya, lalu telepon terputus. Bayangkan, dia hanya menelpon ku di pagi buta seperti ini hanya untuk mengabarkan hal itu.

Aku berjalan mengganti pakaianku, menjadi dress putih, memang seharusnya lily berwarna putih, bukan? Aku membuka pintu rumahku, aku berjalan pelan menuju sebuah tebing yang mengarah ke pantai.

_Lonceng pernikahan mulai terdengar, putri duyung menatap sang pangeran yang mencium lembut bibir wanita di sbeelahnya. Sedangkan, sang putri duyung hanya terdiam dan tersenyum, sebagai tanda ucapan selamat._

_

* * *

_

Sekarang, pukul 04.30.

Aku berdiri di atas sebuah tebing, aku mencondongkan wajahku ke bawah, di bawah terdapat banyak karang, dan deru ombak yang sangat kencang. Aku kembali menatap langit di hadapanku, matahari akan segera muncul. Perlahan angin bertiup sehingga menerbangkan rambutku. Aku merentangkan tanganku,

"Ggio," gumamku, aku memejamkan mataku.

Aku kembali mengambil ponselku.

"Ggio," ucapku.

"_Ada apa?" _tanyanya.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan tentang air?" tanyaku.

"_Ingat, ada apa?"_

"Jika aku tidak dapat menjadi orang yang kau cintai, maka aku akan menjadi sesuatu yang kau sukai," ucapku sambil memejamkan mataku.

"_A-apa maksudmu?"_ tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak, sampai jumpa Ggio," ucapku lirih. Aku meletakkan ponselku, sebagai pesan terakhir, semoga dia dapat menemukannya. Aku menarik nafas dalam dalam. Aku berbalik menatap rumahku yang tak jauh dari tebing itu. Aku tidak menyangka hidup ku akan begini menyedihkan, aku memejamkan mataku, air mataku mengalir pelan. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku.

BYURRRR.

_BYURR, _

_sang putri duyung menceburkan dirinya ke laut, saat matahari mulai muncul, dia tak punya pilihan, waktu yang ditentukan telah habis, dan sang pangeran kini menikah dengan wanita lain. Sang putri duyung kini menjadi salah satu buih laut yang menghiasi lautan._

**Normal POV**

"Lilynette, Lilynette," Ggio berteriak.

"..." tidak ada jawaban hanya deru ombak yang menyambut suaranya.

Lilynette terjatuh ke lautan, dan terbentur karang dengan sangat keras, kepalanya berdarah.

'Ggio, aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku yang tak dapat hadir di acara pernikahanmu,' Lilynette kembali meneteskan air mata terakhirnya, matanya terpejam, jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak, dan nadinya telah berhenti berdenyut. Rasa sakitnya kini hilang, dan dia pergi terbawa arus laut.

Ggio mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, dia berdiri di rumah Lilyentte.

"Lilynette," Ggio membuka satu persatu pintu kamar yang ada di sana, tapi rumah itu kosong, dan saat dia membuka pintu teakhir, dia menatap sebuah lukisan.

Ggio berjalan mendekatinya.

Dia menatap lukisan itu, lukisan seorang putri duyung yang menagis di dasar laut, dengan mata terpejam. Ggio menatap sendu lukisan itu, karena putri duyung di dalam lukisan itu sangatlah mirip dengan Lilynette. Ggio menyentuhnya.

Di pojok kiri atas lukisan itu terdapat tulisan.

_Tears of a Lily._

Dan di pojok kiri bawah.

_Aku mencintaimu, Ggio Vega._

Ggio terduduk, dia menatap lukisan yang tak bersuara itu, tapi dia seolah mengerti arti tangisan yang pernah tak sengaja ia lihat.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Lilynette," Ggio memeluk lukisan itu, tiba tiba sebuah bunga terjatuh. Ggio menatapnya, sebuah bunga lily yang pernah dia berikan. Ggio tertegun, perlahan air mata Ggio terjatuh ke atas bunga lily itu.

KRING

Ggio terkejut mendengar bunyi ponsel itu.

_"Ggio, apa kau sudah menemukan konsep untuk pernikahan kita?" _tanya Soifon, Ggio terkejut. Dia menatap langit di atasnya, dan laut yang berada di bawahnya.

"Sudah."

_"Apakah itu?"_

"Aku ingin pernikahan kita dilakukan di pinggir pantai, dengan bunga lily sebagai konsepnya," Ggio berjalan pelan keluar dari rumah itu, dan berjalan menuju tebing tempat Lilynette tadi berdiri.

_"Lily?"_ tanya Soifon.

"Iya," Ggio menatap ponsel Lilynette.

_"Baiklah,"_ ponsel itu tertutup, Ggio hanya menatap ponsel di hadapannya.

_Semoga kau bahagia_.

Itu adalah pesan terakhir yang ditinggalkan Lilynette untuk sahabat yang ia sayangi dan cintai.

"Terima kasih," air mata kembali jatuh di iris keemasan Ggio, dia memeluk bunga Lily di tangannya, dan mencium lembut kelopak bunga itu. Lalu, dia kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya, dan pulang ke rumahnya.

_Saat, sang pangeran bangun di pagi harinya, dia tak dapat menemukan sang putri duyung di manapun. Dia menatap lautan di bawahnya. Dia terdiam, seolah dia mengerti, bahwa sang putri duyung sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi._

_Deru ombak terdengar dengan jelas, seolah mengingatkan sepasang sahabat, yang pernah bermain di dekatnya, dengan sangat bahagia._

_

* * *

_

OWARI.

A/N : ba-bagaimana? Gaje banget yah.. maafkan saya kalau begitu.. dongengnya aku gak ceritain begitu detail, maafkan aku kalau ada salah dalam pengetikan dan sebagainya.

Saran dan komentar di terima di review.

So review pliss..

Arigatou sebelumnya


End file.
